Question: $ 0.74\% \div (2\% \div -70\%) $
Explanation: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.00742 \div (0.02 \div -0.7) $ $ = 0.00742 \times (-0.7 \div 0.02)$ $ = (0.00742 \times -0.7) \div 0.02$ $ = -0.0052 \div 0.02$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{5}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${5}\div2={2}\text{ or }2\times{2} = {4}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{11}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${11}\div2={5}\text{ or }2\times{5} = {10}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{19}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${19}\div2={9}\text{ or }2\times{9} = {18}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{14}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${14}\div2={7}\text{ or }2\times{7} = {14}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.5194 \div 0.02 = -25.97$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-25.97 = -2597\%$